Closeness
by Madelight
Summary: - T'es sérieux ? C'est ça, le super squat que tu nous rabâches depuis hier ? - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Mindy ?, s'exaspéra Josh en tête de groupe - J'étais sûre que c'était des conneries… Mec, on ne peut pas rentrer dans la Maison de l'Horreur, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Peut-être que t'es pété à ce point, mais pas moi...


**Disclaimer : AHS ne m'appartient pas, blablabla. **

**Cet O.S n'a absolument aucune cohérence. C'est un moment de l'éternité dans la maison de l'Horreur, si je puis dire. Pour ceux à qui, comme moi, AHS manque un peu trop depuis que la saison 2 s'est terminée (et je ne parle même pas de la saison 1).  
**

**Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter les musiques mises à votre disposition à la suite. Ou en tout cas, les trois du milieu qui caractérisent une partie précise de ce qui va suivre (vous saurez quand les lancer, question de mise en ambiance).**

**La mise en HD des vidéos sur youtube améliore significativement l'écoute des musiques, donc si votre connexion vous le permet, n'hésitez pas.**

**Louder Than Ever** – watch?v=qnEFQ5r1nBM

**Losing Control** – watch?v=-YczJyEpK1c

**Internet Friends** – watch?v=gcejLp72iCE

**Dead House** – watch?v=e6Ci6k66CmY

**Coming Down** – watch?v=2CyNPwdtvTg

* * *

Des ombres, sans cesse, des ombres. Je passe l'embrasure comme un courant d'air. Mes cheveux battent violemment mes joues, mes tempes, mon front :ils m'aveuglent. Une nouvelle fois, j'agrippe le fer forgé entre mes paumes, faisant rouler les cylindres métalliques rouillés avec la force du désespoir. Et une nouvelle fois, ce sont les craquements du parquet du cellier qui m'accueillent. La certitude terrible d'avoir pieds et mains liés m'envahit jusqu'au fond des tripes : je suis sur le point de sombrer dans un abîme sombre et froid.

Alors, mes paumes, égratignées jusqu'à l'os par cette boucle célère et sans fin, viennent se plaquer sur mes oreilles. Par ce geste protecteur, j'essaie de glaner la moindre miette de calme restante au sein de ma boîte crânienne. C'est une lutte que je ne peux mener, surtout pas quand ses pas résonnent dans le couloir adjacent. Il ne se lasse pas de me regarder essayer de m'enfuir. Ma course est l'un des instants psychotiques qui m'empêchent de me dissimuler à la vue des autres. Alors, il a pris l'habitude de s'adosser à la plinthe du grand hall, et de m'observer avec la plus sourde attention, comme paralysé par le spectacle. Il me détaille, parcourt mes membres tremblotants des yeux avec une sorte de lueur de compassion brûlante, mais également un réconfort égoïste immense. Suintant.

Ses yeux me dévorent de l'intérieur : mes jambes s'actionnent une nouvelle fois et je reprends mes trébuchements maladroits jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mes pieds finiront par creuser un sillon dans le parquet, tant mes pas se ressemblent à chaque nouveau tour. Je suis irrémédiablement bloquée.

Là, le cellier, encore. Mais cette-fois, il est en travers de mon chemin. Il est au milieu, de profil, les yeux fixés sur la rambarde d'escalier face à lui.

- Tu appartiens à cette maison, Violet.

Je meurs d'envie de lui hurler des insanités insensées : de m'arracher la gorge dans des violences verbales innommables. Je rêve de lui déchirer la chair du visage jusqu'à avoir sa peau sous mes ongles. Je veux qu'il crève aussi douloureusement que j'endure sa maudite voix, broyeuse intestine mastiquant mes entrailles.

- Laisse-moi passer.

Je grince plus que je ne crie. Il penche la tête sur le côté, glissant ses yeux sur mes pieds. Ses iris strient chaque parcelle de mon corps à mesure qu'ils remontent, finissant par se plonger dans les miens. Il a tant de facilité à me sonder que j'en aurais presque la gerbe.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Je fais non de la tête, et je le lui hurle. Mon rejet ultime transparait lorsque je recule d'un pas. Il plisse les yeux, agacé et blessé.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Et moi j'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles ! Tu m'avais promis.

Il se rapproche de moi, et la porte du cellier se ferme de l'extérieur avant que je n'ai pu m'y glisser : Hayden. J'entends son rire d'hystérique et cela me donne envie de tout casser. S'il croit que se faire aider par cette pute va améliorer les choses entre nous, il est vraiment encore plus cinglé que je ne l'aurais cru. Mon dos bute contre la porte, qui elle craque sournoisement. Il faut que je me concentre et que je disparaisse, mais je suis encore en pleine colère : je ne peux pas disparaître tant que je ne me serais pas calmée, je le sais.

Je sais aussi qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal, et de toute façon, que s'il le désirait, il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Il me répugne bien plus que tout ce qui a pu me répugner depuis mes premiers pas sur terre.

Il lève ses paumes en signe de pacification, mais continue d'avancer, me prouvant qu'il va outrepasser les barrières que je me tue à placer entre nous. Mes yeux restent figés sur ses doigts, qui finissent par se rétracter à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Et soudain, il pose les phalanges sur la porte avec une douceur démoniaque… Il se penche vers moi, il glisse son nez dans mes cheveux. Je sanglote, je geins, je gémis. J'ai tellement mal. Tellement mal.

Tate inspire l'odeur de mes mèches, chatouille mon oreille avec son nez. Je le hais, je le vomis, je m'exècre, je l'abhorre. Je me HAIS. Scalpez-moi, enfermez-moi, brûlez-moi. Laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi pourrir ! C'est un violeur. L'amour de ma vie est un violeur, doublé d'un tueur. C'est un monstre.

- Éloigne-toi, je t'en supplie.

Il murmure quelques refus doux et plaque son torse contre moi, évinçant définitivement toute chance pour moi de m'apaiser. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Il doit savoir que je suis à sa merci. Comment peut-il oser me faire subir cela ?

Ses doigts viennent chercher mes cheveux et il colle son front contre le mien. Ma respiration est courte, pressée, paniquée : je sens son odeur envahir mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer plus longuement. Ce parfum m'emplit et me délaisse aussi sournoisement qu'une vague traitresse.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, me souffle-t-il.

Ses mots me glacent le sang. Je ne peux concevoir qu'il me fasse des avances après avoir commis ses atrocités. Se rend-il compte de l'ignominie qu'il perpètre rien qu'avec les gestes qu'il m'inflige ?

Je n'ai pas envie, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, mais je reste parfaitement muette. C'est comme si j'avais perdu ma langue. Je ne ressens plus rien si ce n'est ses mains. Elles descendent le long de mon cou, de mes épaules il attrape mes hanches et colle son bassin au mien. J'ai envie de mourir. Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour qu'on m'envoie ainsi le diable ?

Le rire d'Hayden me perce encore les tympans, même si je sais qu'elle ne rit plus. J'entends des persifflages ignobles et une lumière aveuglante nous entoure.

_« Baise-la. Baise-la bien profondément comme tu as baisé sa mère. Et gicle-lui dedans à loisir, c'est un cadavre de toute façon. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Je suis allongée sur la tonnelle.

* * *

- T'es sérieux ? C'est ça, le super squat que tu nous rabâches depuis hier ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Mindy ?, s'exaspéra Josh en tête de groupe.

- J'étais sûre que c'était des conneries… Mec, on ne peut pas rentrer dans la _Maison de l'Horreur_, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Peut-être que t'es pété à ce point, mais pas moi.

Josh leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa lampe torche sur la tonnelle, renvoyant des ombres fantomatiques sur l'herbe roussie.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à toutes ces conneries ?

- Mec, tu viens de prononcer _précisément_ la phrase que disent les premières victimes dans les films d'horreur. Je suis sûre que ça va partir en couille là-dedans.

- Mindy, l'arrêta l'adolescent, nous sommes vingt et un. Je doute que vingt et une personnes puissent crever le même soir… Dans une maison soi-disant « _hantée »_.

Mindy eut très envie de le frapper, surtout parce qu'il prenait ses airs savants, sa voix paternelle, et qu'il mimait les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Tu devrais te renseigner, mon gars… tous les précédents propriétaires y sont morts !

- On n'y va pas pour emménager, meuf. On y va pour faire la teuf, alors détends-toi.

Il sortit une petite boule d'aluminium de sa poche et la défroissa nerveusement entre ses doigts. Son bras tendu barra le chemin à l'adolescente, qui figea son regard sur sa paume. Quelques cachets scintillants y formaient un tas.

- Je sais que tu allais m'en acheter, de toute façon. Mais ceux-là sont gratos, alors grouille-toi avant que je change d'avis.

S'il pouvait la faire taire comme ça, il saurait se passer d'un billet de vingt dollars. Mindy lui lança un coup d'œil hésitant, puis finit par se laisser tenter et vint chercher les pastilles entre ses doigts fébriles. D'un seul coup d'un seul, elle en goba deux et ferma les yeux pour inspirer fortement : l'effet se ferait ressentir dans une dizaine de minutes à peine.

- Désolée, Josh, finit-elle par dire tandis que le groupe de jeunes contournait la maison. J'sais que j'suis pas de très bonne compagnie, mais Vic' m'a tellement envoyée chier tout à l'heure… Que… Enfin, voilà quoi, tu vois le tableau.

Josh lui adressa un regard teinté de compassion.

- Ouais, j'ai vu. Il s'est pointé avec Linda vers vingt-trois heures. J'ai voulu te prévenir, mais je te jure, t'es arrivée pile au moment où je prenais mon téléphone pour te texter.

- Je sais, je sais, éluda-t-elle négligemment.

- Voilà la porte du cellier, signala Josh en baignant la poignée de cette dernière avec la lumière de sa lampe.

- T'es sûr que les voisins vont pas cafter ?

- Ils flippent trop pour envoyer les flics en tapage nocturne, de toute façon, rétorqua une fille du groupe. Après tout, les fantômes pourraient se retourner contre eux… ! Ouuuuuuuh !

Il y eut quelques rires : la plupart d'entre eux étaient complètement éméchés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient forcé la porte et pénétraient dans l'obscurité du rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, vous allez mourir si vous rentrez »

_« Vous allez le regretter. Vous allez le regretter. Vous allez le regretter. Vous allez le regretter… »_

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu ça. Certes, la maison était désertée depuis bientôt trois ans, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient préparés à une telle situation. Tout avait été très rapide : une quinzaine, peut-être une vingtaine, de jeunes débarquaient dans la maison, fortement imbibés d'alcool.

Le couple Harmon, Moira, ainsi que les autres âmes dotées de bons sentiments, avaient très vite senti que la situation était plus qu'à même de dégénérer. Il y avait bien trop d'allégresse, d'insouciance et de jeunesse pour que la suite ne s'annonce pas funeste. Les festivités dériveraient bientôt au bain de sang pur et dur. Tout commencerait par les portes qui se bloqueraient, et l'on commencerait alors à entendre des hurlements. Et comme d'habitude, le voisinage ne broncherait plus : plus personne n'appelait la police, voyons. Ils venaient déjà assez souvent lorsque la maison était habitée, alors lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, ce n'était pas la peine d'y faire allusion. Comme si l'oublier dans les discussions ferait soudainement disparaitre la bâtisse des esprits. Peine perdue.

Aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, ils avaient balisé la scène de l'esclandre vagabond : ils avaient encerclés les jeunes, invisibles, essayant tant bien que mal de surveiller la soirée clandestine pour ne pas assister au massacre pourtant inéluctable.

La musique commençait déjà à émerger des enceintes pirates, branchées à la va-vite sur le secteur de la maison. Des rythmes électroniques en sortaient à présent jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs. La petite foule se trémoussait sans se douter une seule seconde du carnage qui les attendait sûrement. Il y avait en effet bien trop d'esprits vengeurs dans la maison pour que les gamins ne s'en sortent indemnes.

Violet descendit l'échelle du grenier avec célérité. Beauregard feula avec apeurement, et la regarda partir de ses petits yeux déformés, complètement terrifié par la musique assourdissante provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Son bilboquet vint glisser le long de la trappe et bascula vers le parquet, auquel il se heurta dans un bruit sourd. Violet ramassa le jouet aussitôt et le lui lança doucement pour qu'il le récupère.

- Reste ici, Bo' ! Je reviens dans pas longtemps : je vais juste voir ce qui se passe. Ne bouge pas d'ici et attends-moi. Et essaie de battre mon record… !

La jeune-fille esquissa un sourire rassurant et referma la trappe en lui envoyant un petit baiser de la main. Elle savait qu'il adorait lorsqu'elle faisait ça.  
Aussitôt la porte blanche refermée, Violet se précipita vers les escaliers : en haut des marches étaient postés Chad, Patrick et Hayden. Chad jurait à tout va, proprement scandalisé que de « sales morveux osent pénétrer dans_ sa_ maison sans _son_ accord », « qu'ils allaient tout saccager, ces vauriens ».

Hayden, elle, contemplait les figures dansantes avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres : nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner quel genre de scènes pleines d'hémoglobine défilaient dans sa tête.  
Patrick, lui, restait en retrait, littéralement impassible.  
Violet les dépassa sans vraiment les regarder et dévala les marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, le souffle sembla lui manquer -ce qui était assez ironique, lorsque l'on songeait qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, à présent.

Des tas d'adolescents se dandinaient sur un rythme cinglant : vu l'odeur, ils n'en étaient pas à leurs premiers verres. Certains fumaient de l'herbe, installés près des enceintes… Et il y en avait même qui préparaient des lignes de coke sur le guéridon qu'avait apporté Marcy quelques jours auparavant.  
Le pas véloce, et toujours invisible, Violet parcourut le couloir du cellier pour verrouiller la porte de la cave : personne ne devait y descendre, sous peine d'y mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Quand elle se retourna pour repartir, la tâche accomplie, elle tomba nez à nez avec les jumeaux estropiés. Ils partirent dans un fou-rire sadique qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

- Tiens, les jumeaux Shining, s'esclaffa-t-elle, pourtant nerveuse. Allez donc vous perdre avec Danny… !

La référence à Stephen King sembla les laisser de marbre.

- On va rouvrir, pétasse. On va rouvrir et ils vont y crever comme des porcs qu'on éventre, lança l'un d'eux, goguenard.

- Je resterai là, assura-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Nous aussi, confirma l'autre. On veut regarder, après tout.

Ils repartirent dans un ricanement sardonique.

- _Infantata a faim. Infantata a faim. Infantata a faim. Infantata a faim. Infantata a faim. Infantata a faim_, se mirent-ils soudainement à scander, de plus en plus fort.

Violet lança un regard désespéré vers le petit salon : Moira secouait la tête en signe de désolation. Soudainement, Nora ouvrit la porte de la cave et dépassa Violet.

- Venez avec moi, vous deux, exigea la femme blonde d'une voix froide et autoritaire. J'ai besoin de vous avec Lorraine, pour distraire Angie et Margareth. Allons-y.

Les yeux de Violet allèrent et vinrent entre les deux gamins et Nora. A sa grande surprise, ils finirent par obtempérer et, les têtes des battes menaçantes posées sur leurs épaules vinrent heurter le sol en signe d'abnégation.

Nora semblait avoir gagné un contrôle non-négligeable sur le duo maudit, sans que Violet ne puisse expliquer quand et comment. Mais évidemment, ces deux teignes étaient loin d'être le seul danger de la maison. Restait effectivement le couple de psychopathes, Fiona et Dallas, probablement encore en train de trainer dans la cave, fomentant un plan pour méticuleusement torturer les jeunes du salon. Dieu seul savait si ces deux là avaient beaucoup d'imagination dans le meurtre : leurs idoles étaient après tous les plus sanglants criminels des États-Unis. Et c'étaient eux qui, avec Hayden, avaient tué son père. Elle s'en méfiait énormément.

Violet était en train de songer à comment remédier à leur présence, ou à une éventuelle intervention de leur part, lorsqu'un couple arriva dans le vestibule, toutes langues dehors. Ils avaient visiblement envie de trouver un coin tranquille pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Violet se laissa apparaître aussitôt : la cave était hors-de-question.  
Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'acharnait à protéger des imbéciles… Peut-être parce qu'elle savait à présent ce que c'était que de vivre recluse dans une baraque remplie de psychopathes, de laquelle on ne peut jamais s'échapper, condamnée à y errer jusqu'à connaitre chaque zébrure du bois, chaque imperfection dans la peinture.

Violet soupira lourdement, attendant patiemment que le couple ait fini de buter dans les murs, les yeux fermés et leurs bouches ventousées, pour les emmener ailleurs. Moira la rejoignit, toute en invisibilité, et prit sa place pour garder la porte de la cave. Violet lui adressa un signe de tête pour la remercier et s'avança vers les deux adolescents aux dérangeants bruits de succion. Moira et elle étaient devenues très proches et elles savaient se comprendre à l'instinct, désormais. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux essuyées une vie sentimentale proche du chaos.

Elles se comprenaient.

- Vous deux, interpella Violet.

Le couple cessa ses mièvreries enflammées pour la regarder d'un œil torve.

- Suivez-moi, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une chambre toute prête pour vous à l'étage, poursuivit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Les deux jeunes-gens, visiblement très éméchés, ne se posèrent pas de question et la suivirent. Elle grimpa les marches des escaliers avec lenteur, passant à nouveau devant Hayden et le couple gay. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à Chad de surveiller Hayden. Lui et Violet s'étaient eux-aussi rapprochés, à mesure des mois passés à cohabiter. C'était depuis leur petite conversation dans la cave, celle où elle avait essayer de les révoquer, lui et Patrick, pour les empêcher de s'emparer des bébés de sa mère. Lui aussi, les tourments des sentiments l'avaient rongé de chair en cellule, jusqu'à ne laisser de lui qu'un tas suintant de ressentiment.

Chad acquiesça sourdement et se tourna vers Patrick qui à son tour hocha lentement la tête. Les deux hommes commencèrent à descendre les escaliers et Patrick attrapa la main d'Hayden, l'engageant à les suivre. Hayden ne protesta pas, très certainement parce qu'elle-même avait très envie de descendre au salon. Violet était à peu près sûre que les deux hommes ne la laisseraient pas faire, si cette dernière tentait quelque fourberie sanglante avec les jeunes. Cela quand bien même Chad demeurait furieux que les morveux se soient permis de s'introduire chez lui.

Violet continua d'entrainer le couple l'air de rien et l'amena dans son ancienne chambre. Elle vérifia que rien ne clochait à l'intérieur avant de les y pousser pour qu'ils y fassent leur affaire. Son visage emprunta une moue écœurée lorsqu'elle referma la porte. Ses mains restèrent longuement plaquées sur la surface boisée, et elle ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils commençaient déjà à gémir. Elle était obligée de rester là, pour s'assurer qu'aucune présence ne viendrait les blesser d'une quelconque manière. Thaddeus devait être à la cave, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre : quand bien même la créature infâme avait été ramenée à la vie au sous-sol, elle aimait parfois se glisser entre ses anciens murs.

Violet soupira lourdement et se retourna pour garder la porte, s'y adossant sans douceur. Tout allait très, très, mal tourner, c'était certain. Au moment de rouvrir les yeux, elle manqua de laisser échapper un cri. Une figure familière. Violet sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, désespérément consciente du fait que cette illusion l'aurait presque fait se sentir vivante à nouveau. Ses oreilles chauffaient sous une certaine gêne : les morts n'étaient pas censés sursauter.

- Tate, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le prénom lui brutalisa la bouche : elle ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis la venue des Ramos dans la maison, il y avait de ça trois ans.

Rien en lui n'avait changé : il restait le même jeune-homme au visage d'une pâleur maladive, aux cernes en lourds bagages sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Ses iris semblaient plus sombres encore qu'auparavant, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il arborait une mine sinistre. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et il la transperçait du regard, ce dernier pourtant vide.

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce qui va arriver, Violet, murmura-t-il.

Il l'épiait, constamment. Elle le savait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours tenu ses distances, s'astreignant à respecter sa sphère privée. Mais ce soir, il était là. Tout avait basculé. Ce n'était pas le moins d'une monde une soirée normale.  
Tate recula d'un pas, bien conscient de l'avoir mise profondément mal à l'aise, ce qu'il eut l'air d'abhorrer.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, signala-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il s'excusait.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, mentit-elle à demi d'un ton sec. Je suis morte, tu te souviens ?

Il resta inexpressif : elle savait que lui parler ainsi était vraiment cruel, mais c'était ce qu'il méritait, la cruauté. Violet se gifla mentalement. Non, pas la cruauté, l'indifférence. Mais tandis qu'il se tenait devant elle et qu'il lui parlait comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques jours auparavant, il lui était bien difficile de l'ignorer.

Lui répondre était très douloureux. Bien plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et pourtant, dieu seul savait si elle avait eu le temps de songer à toutes sortes de scénarios. Elle y pensait constamment, lorsqu'elle était seule. Mais voilà, c'était bien trop tôt, et l'air lugubre qu'il arborait ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Projetait-il, à l'instar d'autres âmes torturées de la maison, de faire du mal aux jeunes du bas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon ?, reprit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tu n'es pas en train de sortir l'artillerie lourde ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que tu aimais beaucoup massacrer les jeunes de notre âge.

Tate détourna sa tête vers le côté, figeant ses yeux sur l'extrémité du couloir en les plissant sous le coup d'une visible douleur.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle n'honora même pas sa provocation d'une réponse. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas à cent pourcent sûre qu'il la provoquait. Peut-être était-il sérieux ? Tate était après tout un dangereux psychopathe, et elle se répéta sa litanie intérieure habituelle : « tu croyais le connaître, mais tu as eu faux sur toute la ligne » - « il a réussi à te manipuler de bout en bout » - « il est insondable, alors ne lui refais plus jamais confiance » - « quand je pense que j'ai couché avec lui… ».

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, finit-il par ajouter en reportant son regard sur elle.

Seulement voilà, sa bouche disait une chose, et ses yeux une autre. Et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi : quand bien même il l'avait manipulée, et lui avait menti, Tate l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Certainement d'une manière très malsaine et très tordue, mais il l'aimait. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'aimer le sang et le carnage tout autant, c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé, grâce à elle, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le croire : pas après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Il lui était rigoureusement impossible de lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance.

- Menteur, murmura-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Tate se contracta et il détourna brièvement le regard, comme pour se contraindre une nouvelle fois à supporter la quelconque affliction qu'elle lui transmettrait par le biais de ses mots.

Quand il reporta ses yeux sur elle, il semblait tout aussi peiné qu'en colère.

- Pourquoi tu me provoques au juste, Violet ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu ne veux pas croire que j'ai changé, asserta-t-il finalement en tortillant ses mains dans ses poches.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Tu sais, juste avant que tu ne manques de poignarder un pauvre gus de notre âge, tout simplement parce que j'avais remué ses CDs.

Violet entendit presque les jointures de ses poings craquer, quand bien même ses paumes demeuraient fourrées dans son jean. Peut-être avait-elle tort de l'énerver. Il était incontrôlable, lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle était très bien placée pour le savoir.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?, répéta Tate avec une hargne habilement dissimulée dans la voix, mais désastreusement visible sur ses traits.

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'en ailles, souffla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, en signe d'évidence.

Il la faisait se sentir faible et atrocement accablée : presque plus furieuse que lui. Effectivement, la rancœur pulsait sa poitrine et la faisait vibrer de haine. Depuis qu'elle était morte, elle devait avouer que les émotions prenaient rapidement une terrifiante ampleur en son for intérieur. Si c'était le cas pour elle, ce devait être cent fois pire pour quelqu'un d'aussi instable que l'était Tate.

- Mais si je m'en vais, je vais peut-être commettre l'irréparable.

Violet plissa les yeux à son tour, une rage blanche s'insinuant dans ses veines. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne lui avait vu ce sourire en coin : à la fois torturé et cruel.

- C'est du chantage ?, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Tate ne répondit pas, mais planta plus fermement ses yeux dans les siens.

- Et c'est avec ce genre de comportement que tu crois que je vais me rapprocher de toi ?, siffla-t-elle, la voix presque enrouée tant elle contenait de dépit.

Elle comprit aussitôt son regard : « Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Violet » - « Je n'ai jamais pensé devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités » - « Dieu, ce que je t'aime, Violet » - « S'il ne me reste que cette solution pour te récupérer, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde » - « Ne m'en veux pas, Violet, par pitié. Ne m'en veux plus. ».

Violet inspira longuement.

- Si tu veux retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un centième de dignité, je te suggère vivement de recourir à d'autres types de procédés. Par exemple, va aider Moira à garder la cave, ou bien essaie d'aller contrôler les deux monstres qui s'y trouvent.

Tate laissa échapper une expiration moqueuse désabusée.

- Lesquels ?

Violet secoua la tête en signe de mépris.

- Ceux qui te ressemblent le plus, asséna-t-elle. Le couple de tarés qui a failli nous buter, moi et ma mère, juste après que tu l'aies _violée._

Tate sembla presque se dédoubler l'espace d'une seconde, et il envoya son poing dans le mur derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Tate ne l'aurait jamais frappée : elle le savait.

- Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, Violet : ton bonheur. Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?, grinça-t-il à voix basse en rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Si tu veux mon bonheur, alors fais mon bonheur : va en bas, protège les gamins, surveille leurs débordements et surtout, surveille les _autres. _

Mais Tate ne bougea pas. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde enclin à cesser cette discussion, après les mois et les mois passés à en rêver.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, seule, alors que tu es visible de tous.

Violet lâcha un ricanement froid.

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, crétin ? Je suis morte !

Tate fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis obligée d'être visible : je suis en fait la seule à pouvoir l'être sans susciter la curiosité des imbéciles du bas. _Sans que tout cela ne provoque un drame_.

En effet, si ses parents étaient apparus, cela aurait été tout sauf discret. Des adultes ? Au beau milieu d'une fête de gamins ? Les morveux auraient commencé à vouloir s'enfuir, et les autres âmes vengeresses ne les auraient pas laissé faire sans rien dire. Et là, les Harmon auraient eu bien du mal à enrayer la furie sanglante… Et il y aurait eu un véritable massacre dans le salon.

Par la suite, une telle histoire aurait pu faire raser la maison et les condamner tous à errer sur un parking, ou pire, un immeuble flambant neuf. Avec des dizaines de têtes à couper et des dizaines de bides à éviscérer. Un parc de loisir pour goules qui aurait probablement fini par décimer le quartier. Quand Violet songeait à ce genre de scénarios dystopiques, l'air venait soudainement à lui manquer et le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Moi aussi, je peux être visible, l'interrompit Tate dans ses idées morbides.

Et elle devina alors immédiatement qu'il s'était rendu apparent, sans elle-même pouvoir noter une quelconque différence. Elle le savait, c'est tout. Un gémissement aigu traversa la porte : le couple baisait bestialement.

Tate figea quelques secondes son regard sur le panneau de bois avant de le reporter sur Violet. Elle sut aussitôt ce à quoi il songeait : à eux deux, exécutant exactement la même danse, il y a quelques années de cela. Un sourire insupportable tendait à poindre au coin de sa bouche, et elle se força à ne pas regarder ses lèvres.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, exigea-t-elle d'un ton glacial, s'interdisant vainement de montrer la moindre trace de son trouble.

Tate laissa définitivement un sourire investir ses traits.

- Allons, Violet. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Je te regarderai toujours : tu ne peux rien y faire.

Elle grimaça.

- Je t'aime, Violet.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'éloigna carrément d'un pas.

- Descends et protège-les, répéta-t-elle avec froideur.

- Et si je fais ça, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Elle se dissimulait si souvent à ses yeux et à sa présence qu'il n'avait que très peu d'occasions de pouvoir la scruter à son bon-vouloir. Là, elle était visible pour tout le monde : c'était une aubaine pour lui. Et il avait apparemment très peu envie de rater le coche en lui obéissant et en s'en allant. S'abreuver de sa vue et de sa présence était la seule chose qu'il désirait, à cet instant.

- Avec un peu de chance, certains d'entre eux mourront et tu auras de la compagnie, murmura-t-il.

Elle aurait presque trouvé ses yeux tristes, si toutefois elle l'avait cru capable de tristesse. Une nouvelle fois, son esprit reprit le dessus sur son cynisme : bien sûr qu'elle l'en croyait capable… Qu'elle soit dans l'erreur ou non.  
_Bordel_, il était rageant de constater à quel point elle l'aimait encore, après les horreurs qu'il avait commis.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais suffisamment de compagnie. Je suis avec ma famille. Je n'ai besoin que d'eux.

- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de compagnie.

Amitié adolescente. Amour. _Sexe._

- Je. ne. veux. pas. de ce genre de compagnie, marmonna-t-elle avec haine.

Elle aurait bien été incapable d'en supporter, à vrai dire. Tate resta impassible, mais ses yeux dévalèrent très furtivement sa silhouette. Elle essaya de ne pas imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. En vain.

- Je veux être avec toi, Violet.

Il n'arrêtait pas de renchérir et profitait de chacun de ses nouveaux propos pour prononcer son prénom. Il donnait trop un aspect trop intime et personnel au dialogue et cela la faisait presque frémir. Il savait comment mener son monde : cela l'aurait presque rendue malade.

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer de me racheter.

- Je ne fais que ça ! Je te _demande, s'il te plait_, de descendre !

- Et si je le fais, alors quoi ?, réitéra-t-il.

Violet souffla lourdement. Tate était l'une des entités les plus « puissantes » de cette maison. Bien sûr, les âmes étaient de manière générale sur un pied d'égalité, mais elle savait pertinemment que son intelligence froide et incisive était bien plus vindicative qu'aucune autre. Avec un tel degré de noirceur, de calcul et de violence, il était le plus apte à causer du mal autour de lui.

Certes, Hayden était un peu comme ça, elle aussi… Mais Hayden, elle, ne restait jamais seule. Elle se donnait une chance de « guérir ».

Tate, lui, restait des heures durant dans l'obscurité du fin fond de la cave, ou souvent même dans les fondations de la maison. Violet n'était pas stupide : elle savait qu'il restait avec son cadavre, et cela la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Qui sait ce qu'il faisait avec. L'imaginer assis à côté de la figure inerte et décharnée de son ancien corps lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Peut-être lui parlait-il. Peut-être le touchait-il.

Enfin, elle pouvait songer à cela, mais le fait est qu'il essayait ces derniers temps de roder plus en « hauteur », et davantage dans la lumière. Elle l'avait surpris à des moments très étranges : plusieurs fois avec son père, en train de s'échanger quelques mots brefs. Et puis cette fois-là, avec Beauregard, où il lui parlait d'elle. Il lui disait combien il la trouvait belle, combien elle lui manquait. Ah… Et puis cette-fois là, où Hayden et lui étaient dans la chambre du couple Harmon, et qu'elle avait essayé de coucher avec lui. Il s'était laissé faire, au début : cela lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur de voir la main d'Hayden se poser sur son torse, le pousser en arrière sur le lit. Elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui et au moment où ses lèvres allaient épouser les siennes, il l'avait repoussée avec violence.

« Ne m'approche pas », avait-il dit. « Je ne baise pas les trainées dans ton genre »

Et elle avait ri jaune.

« Ta petite pétasse ne te sucera jamais plus la queue, tu comprends ça, pas vrai ? »

« Ferme ta gueule putride, sale pute »

« Pauvre impuissant de merde »

Peut-être avait-il fait exprès ? Peut-être avait-il manigancé tout ça pour qu'elle le surprenne en train de repousser Hayden ? Il était taré. Et son cerveau à elle avait le temps de retourner leurs échanges, même indirects, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre les vraies images au profit d'idées imaginées.

- Ton père commence à me laisser une chance, tu sais.

Il semblait craindre sa réaction, après cet aveu. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle aille le répéter à Ben, qui cesserait alors de lui adresser la parole pour ne pas blesser sa fille et sa femme. Pourtant, malgré ses réticences, il reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, toi aussi ?

- Tate, l'arrêta-t-elle.

- Si tu me promets de rester avec moi, alors je te jure que je les fais tous sortir dans la demi-heure, s'engagea-t-il en levant les mains en signe de bonne foi.

Violet le jaugea longuement.

- Il y a une grande différence entre _« te laisser une chance »_, et te promettre de rester avec toi, signala-t-elle.

Elle vit aussitôt ses épaules se détendre et elle détesta ça. Il croyait qu'il gagnait la partie, et peut-être avait-il raison. Violet serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas le tromper, évidemment : il la connaissait par cœur, cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer.

Le seul fait qu'elle marchande prouvait qu'elle considérait sérieusement d'accepter son chantage.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Promets-moi une chose, alors. Promets-moi de passer la soirée avec moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui couper toute envie de continuer sa phrase, mais il l'arrêta promptement.

- Rien de sexuel, assura-t-il. Même sans me parler, si tu veux. Juste toi et moi, côte à côte, dans la même pièce.

Violet referma la bouche, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Génial, finit-elle par asséner froidement.

Il ne releva pas, baissant simplement les yeux quelques secondes. Violet se sentit mal. Il la laissait se montrer cruelle à son encontre, et maintenant, elle culpabilisait presque. Quelque part, elle sentait que son cerveau bouillonnait : il avait vraiment une intelligence morbide.

C'était flippant.

Il allait probablement répondre, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque à la volée, laissant passer le couple allègrement décoiffé et même encore un peu essoufflé. Ils étaient morts de rire. Dès que leurs yeux se posèrent sur Violet et Tate, ils se figèrent et abandonnèrent leur hilarité au profit de mines plus moqueuses.

- Eh ben, y'a la queue ici, lança la fille.

- On vous cède la place, vous inquiétez pas…, confirma son acolyte.

L'adolescent donna une bourrade complice à Tate, sans imaginer une seule seconde qui se tenait véritablement en face de lui. Violet sentit Tate se tendre à ses côtés, et elle sut aussitôt que cela allait très mal tourner. Surtout quand le morveux en sueur rouvrit la bouche.

- J'espère que la tienne _avale_ aussi.

Difficile de dire ce qui avait été le plus critique entre ses propos ou le regard lubrique qu'il avait lancé en direction de Violet… Mais Tate ne perdit pas de temps à démêler le mauvais du pire : sa main sembla briser les lois de la physique et se déplaça en l'espace d'une microseconde vers le cou du gamin. Ses doigts allaient se refermer sur sa gorge lorsque Violet lui agrippa le poignet à l'aide de ses propres paumes.

Dans les yeux de Tate passaient des ombres sanguinolentes et déchirées : c'était si violent que Violet en eut presque des flashs de folie pure. Tate, étranglant le gars, le découpant à la scie en petits morceaux.

A chaque nouvelle parcelle coupée, se rendre près de la gamine éplorée et lui enfourner la chair dans la bouche en la contraignant à mâcher. Et quand elle aurait fini d'ingérer tout - il s'en serait assuré, quitte à lui faire gober sa propre gerbe-, lui ruiner l'entrejambe avec la scie et la laisser pour morte sur le trottoir, là où était sa place. A la vue des voisins. La projeter sur le béton de la route. _Oui._ Où elle se ferait certainement rouler dessus une bonne dizaine de fois.

Oui, sans le savoir, le gamin venait de signer leur arrêt de mort, à lui et à sa copine, avec tortures à la clé.

Violet essayait tant bien que mal d'éloigner son bras, mais en vain.

- Tate !, plaida-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui venir machinalement.

Il avait une telle force : elle n'y arriverait pas.

- Tate, répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, outrepassant ses réticences pour sauver la vie des deux jeunes-gens.

Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle, glissant sa bouche près de son oreille en murmures pressés.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Tate. Il a bu. Ne t'énerve pas, et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, Tate. Je te le promets.

Il tremblait presque de haine, et elle tremblotait clairement de peur. Elle piqua de petits baisers nerveux dans son cou. Il se détendit aussitôt, relâchant sa proie pour placer son bras dans son dos. Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui et retourna le visage vers le couple.

- BARREZ-VOUS, ABRUTIS !, leur hurla-t-elle avec colère. ET NE REMONTEZ PAS !

Malgré l'alcool, il ne fut pas difficile pour les deux jeunes-gens de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le mec blond avait failli l'étrangler, quand même. Une sorte d'aura terrifiante s'était répandue dans tout le couloir. Ils ne se firent pas plus prier et détalèrent dans les escaliers.

Tate frémissait encore, pantelant.

- Fils de pute.

Violet serra encore.

- Fils de _pute_. Je vais le crever et lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Il va comprendre ce qu'avaler veut dire, murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Violet reprit ses baisers furtifs et frénétiques. Elle pouvait presque sentir les battements furieux de son cœur, pourtant inerte, dans sa jugulaire.

- Tate. Tate. Tate, chuchotait-elle à chaque picot de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Calme-toi, je t'en supplie.

Elle le berçait presque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça : l'enlacer, l'embrasser… pour l'arrêter. Aussi protectrice que lui la protégeait.

Elle désirait ardemment lui faire payer les crimes qu'il avait commis, et elle réussissait car il souffrait le martyr, loin d'elle… Elle le savait car elle souffrait des mêmes maux, loin de lui. Mais cette solitude, elle ne la souhaitait plus à personne. Pas même à son pire ennemi. Et son pire ennemi, c'était lui.

Alors, rajouter des morts ? Rajouter des âmes dans cette baraque déjà bondée ? Non, très peu pour elle. On n'avait pas besoin de davantage de solitude et de violence ici. Ce n'était pas du tout au programme.

- Ne me fais pas ça. Ne _te_ fais pas ça.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui.

Il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, se repaissant de son odeur, de la douceur de ses mèches.

- Tu vois, Violet…, murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres étaient presque sur la peau de sa gorge. Son souffle chaud venait hâler sa chair, laissant un frisson dévaster son échine.

- Quand tu es là, quand tu es avec moi… Je peux être meilleur. _Tu_ me rends meilleur.

Elle ne le contredit pas, lui laissant le temps de consolider son nouveau calme, encore trop fragile. Il noyait son nez dans sa chevelure, inspirant jusqu'à s'en faire éclater les poumons comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche. Ses mains passaient le long de son dos, glissaient subrepticement sur ses hanches sans pour autant manquer de bienséance.

- Ça va mieux… ?, finit-elle par chuchoter, après de longues minutes.

Il eut un murmure sourd : même s'il allait mieux, il préférait nettement ne pas le lui signaler. Être dans ses bras était tout ce qu'il voulait. Et elle ne le rappela elle-même pas à l'ordre. Son corps s'était tant langui du sien qu'il s'était presque engourdi. Là, elle avait l'impression de renaître, d'être vivante, même. Et elle savait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

- Embrasse-moi, Violet.

Sa voix était suppliante, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, en vérité, et son excuse résidait dans le fait qu'il était encore susceptible de repartir dans un accès de rage irrépressible. Enfin, il y avait ça… Et puis elle voulait à nouveau gouter à ses lèvres. Sa bouche pécheresse. Un trou du mal.

Peut-être préméditait-il tout ce qui était en train d'arriver ? Peut-être. Elle ne luttait plus.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix avant d'éloigner sa bouche de son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas les laisser voir ses serments se briser. Les lèvres de Tate attrapèrent les siennes avec ferveur, et effectivement, tout vola en éclats. Sa langue eut rapidement de malines tentatives pour pénétrer entre ses lèvres, douces. Elle le laissa rentrer et leurs langues vinrent se caresser doucement, langoureusement. Elle se répétait intérieurement de rester prudente, mais sa méfiance se perdait peu à peu dans la bouche de Tate.

Haletante, elle dût user de toute sa force pour s'écarter un peu.

- Tu avais dit… Tu avais dit, _« rien de sexuel »_, balbutia-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les paupières tremblantes.

Elle ne saurait pas lui dire non. Elle ne saurait pas.

- On ne fait rien de sexuel,_ Violet._ Je suis juste en train d'embrasser la fille que j'aime…

Mais ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus bas et l'agrippaient de plus en plus fort. Et elle en voulait plus, elle aussi. Elle en voulait tellement plus… Mais elle ne pouvait pas en réclamer davantage, ni même accepter les avances qu'il finirait inéluctablement par lui faire.

Alors, elle fit exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu dans ce cas : elle songea à sa mère.

Soudainement, elle s'éloigna, la tête baissée. Le dégout de tout au bord des lèvres.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ça. _Si seulement_. Elle aurait pu tout accepter : les carnages passés, les idées noires, les crises psychotiques. Tout. Mais pas ça.

- Descendons, murmura-t-elle, manquant encore de souffle.

Elle sut qu'il avait acquiescé muettement car elle le sentit la suivre, impassible.

Tate avait changé, durant ces dernières années. Il lui avait dit autrefois que si elle désirait ne plus le voir, il lui suffirait de le lui dire. Il s'exécuterait, avait-il assuré, parce qu'il se souciait davantage de ses sentiments que des siens. Parce qu'il l'aimait.  
Mais aujourd'hui, cette résolution semblait obsolète : certes il l'aimait, certes, il désirait lui laisser du temps, mais son impatience grandissait et ses envies avec. C'était un spectre extrêmement virulent : ses émotions étaient dévastatrices, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour et de tendresse.

En tout cas, le marché qu'ils avaient passé ne l'obligeait aucunement à en dépasser plus tard les termes. Même si elle savait qu'il serait compliqué de recommencer à l'ignorer après avoir à nouveau passé du temps en sa compagnie, elle devrait s'y contraindre. Rien que d'imaginer la réaction de ses parents lui donnait des sueurs froides. D'ailleurs, elle appréhendait grandement la dernière marche des escaliers, car là, ils la verraient arriver avec lui…

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix : s'il y avait quelqu'un à même de contrôler la folie furieuse qui avait lieu dans le salon, et cela sans éveiller la sanglante convoitise des autres entités, c'était bel et bien Tate. Au moment de descendre les dernières marches, il lui attrapa le poignet. Elle alla pour se retourner, mais il colla son torse à son dos, l'en empêchant très largement. Sa bouche vint se glisser près de son oreille.

- Tu iras en premier.

Violet sentait sa bouche s'assécher à mesure que son souffle chauffait la peau de sa gorge. Il avait compris qu'il était très délicat pour elle d'arriver en sa compagnie.

- Je viendrais ensuite.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent brièvement autour de son avant-bras et Violet posa ses yeux dessus, essayant de retrouver une contenance.

- Il faut se mêler aux autres. Faire comme si on faisait partie de leur groupe.

- Ils vont s'en rendre compte, souffla-t-elle.

- Non : ils sont complètement bourrés.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite j'aviserai. Et il faudra que tu t'adaptes à ce que je dirais. Je sais que tu sauras le faire…

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix : elle ne savait pas à quoi il songeait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir foi en son plan. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas d'autre.

Violet se délesta négligemment de son étreinte et descendit les dernières marches. Sans un regard en arrière, elle pénétra dans le salon. Presque tous les adolescents dansaient sur un rythme pulsé : le couple Harmon n'était pas présent et Violet ne put s'empêcher de scruter chaque recoin de la pièce afin de les trouver. Mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas là. Elle fit basculer sa tête vers le couloir menant au cellier : Moira restait là, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la cave avec un air un peu affolé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit que ses parents étaient descendus au sous-sol : peut-être étaient-ils en train d'empêcher une ou plusieurs entités de monter, qu'en savait-elle ?

Violet déglutit avec difficulté et reporta ses yeux sur le salon. Elle s'avança vers les adolescents, les contournant moitié en gardant résolument ses prunelles figées sur les silhouettes dansantes. C'est à peine une minute plus tard que Tate pénétra dans la pièce. Il dévisageait les jeunes, indéchiffrable : personne ne semblait remarquer leur présence, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux apparents. D'un seul coup d'un seul, la musique bascula sur un rythme encore plus soutenu. _« Losing Control »_, clamait le chanteur. C'était presque ironique.

Ils semblèrent être les seuls à entendre les coups sourds venant du sous-sol, et ce n'était pas étonnant car ils se fondaient parfaitement dans la musique qui pompait les enceintes. Mais leur acuité allait au-delà des capacités humaines, et Violet comprit assez rapidement que ce qui se passait à la cave n'avait rien d'un spectacle doux. Elle fit un signe de tête à Tate pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps : une entité ne pouvait pas en retenir une autre bien longtemps et en sachant qu'elles étaient présentement toutes au sous-sol, la suite ne s'annonçait pas clémente.

Tate s'était rapproché des gars fumant de l'herbe et semblait traiter avec eux, ses iris sombres demeurant statiques dans la direction de Violet. Lorsqu'un des joints lui passa entre les doigts, il le conduit machinalement à la bouche et inspira fortement. Quand il expira la fumée, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer fortement.

_Ne prends pas cet air déboussolé. Comporte-toi normalement, _se fustigeait-elle.

C'était incroyable, pourtant : Tate semblait agir comme un adolescent parfaitement normal et personne ne se posait de questions. Violet détourna son regard vers la foule sautillante l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle n'avait jamais pu gouter à ce genre de festivités dans son ancienne vie, bien trop introvertie pour copiner avec des jeunes qui l'auraient entrainée dans ce type de fêtes. Bien sûr, elle s'était plusieurs fois rendue à des soirées, mais cela avait toujours été à moitié à contrecœur. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu profiter de son insouciance, de sa jeunesse. Elle avait grandi trop vite, et peut-être s'était-elle trop prise au sérieux. Les trois ans enfermés dans la baraque avaient eu raison de ses quelques traces d'immaturité et de dépendance à la provocation. Elle était lasse.

Et elle se surprenait parfois à mieux saisir la démence de Tate, en tout cas les violences qui n'impliquaient pas sa mère. Lorsqu'il avait été tué, après la fusillade à son lycée, peut-être était-il encore rattrapable… Cela n'avait sans doute qu'été une folie passagère et meurtrière… Le monde était si bordélique et noir parfois qu'il n'était après tout pas si rare de voir des gens péter les plombs. Puis, rester cloitré dans son corps d'adolescent pendant plus de dix ans, sans avoir la moindre mémoire véritable de l'incident dont il s'était rendu coupable, avait dû achever de briser les dernières traces de stabilité auxquelles il aurait pu prétendre.

Violet laissa à nouveau ses yeux glisser sur Tate : il fumait toujours, mais cette fois-ci les paupières closes. L'air de savourer. Elle sillonna son visage, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Tate avait une de ces beautés malades qui vous faisaient vous demander ce que la joie avait de si attractif. Sa peau pâle, tranchant nettement avec ses cernes lourds, rendait l'ensemble de sa figure fatiguée et asthénique. Il avait tout l'air d'un enfant à la croissance bien trop hâtive, éreinté par les horreurs d'une réalité qu'il était tout sauf prêt à endurer. Tate avait l'air d'un spectre, même lorsqu'elle le croyait encore vivant. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller au piège ? Il était si évident qu'il ne demeurait de lui qu'une apparence mortifiée et accablée : lasse. Un cadavre animé.

Il rouvrit les yeux soudainement, les plantant fermement dans les siens. Le cœur de Violet loupa un sacré battement. Il expira la dernière goulée de fumée, détourna le regard brièvement le temps d'éteindre le joint en le laissant tomber dans un verre de bière, puis revint porter ses iris aux siens.

Et ses lèvres se murent infimement.

_« Danse. »_

Violet sentait des perles d'une sueur inexistante se former dans le creux de son dos, y laissant déferler des frissons tout à fait détestables. Tate fit un léger signe de tête, l'engageant à faire ce qu'il lui disait. Violet actionna son crâne en signe de dénégation. Pas question. Mais il pencha la tête sur le côté, lui signifiant par-là que son refus n'était pas pour lui plaire. Très franchement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Mais lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux parcourir le reste de l'assemblée avant de revenir les plonger dans les siens, elle comprit effectivement que certains adolescents la regardaient avec des airs surpris : et pour cause, ils étaient complètement défoncés et la voir, inerte, au milieu de la piste de danse, ne l'aidait pas à passer inaperçue.

Alors, elle se rapprocha des bouteilles posées sur une des commodes du salon, saisit la première sans regarder de quoi il était question, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Lorsque le liquide rentra en contact avec sa langue, elle reconnut aussitôt le gout caractéristique de la vodka. Était-il possible de s'enivrer, sous la forme de spectre ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais en tout cas, le goût infâme de l'alcool pur réveillait en elle une sacrée envie de gerber. Elle s'attela à boire plus de sept ou huit grosses gorgées, peu préoccupée par l'effet que cela aurait sur sa personne : elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire de coma éthylique. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut vidé près de la moitié de ce qui restait de la bouteille, elle la reposa sur la commode. Sa trachée la brûlait d'une manière abominable et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'elle commence à se sentir mal : comme si elle était en vie. Elle avait une furieuse envie de dégobiller. Elle emprunta alors sa fameuse technique de l'air et inspira de longues et lentes goulées, canalisant toute sa concentration sur ce geste. L'atmosphère était foutrement enfumée : le salon aurait presque été un aquarium entre les fumeurs de tabac, et les fumeurs d'herbe.

Violet essaya de ne plus penser à son mal de ventre, à son envie de vomir ou encore au fait qu'elle sentait le regard de Tate posé sur elle : elle se retrouva alors avec la tête qui tournait atrocement et elle ferma les yeux, se dirigeant instinctivement et d'un pas mal assuré vers la piste de danse. Et sans plus se poser de question, elle se mit à bouger comme si elle avait encore dix-sept ans et des comptes à rendre qu'elle avait envie d'envoyer valser. La musique aidait grandement. Évidemment, Violet était loin d'être la plus grande fan des musiques électroniques… A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas été faux de dire qu'elle ne les supportait pas de manière générale. Mais la vodka, l'urgence de la situation, et les trois ans passés cloitrée sans pouvoir écouter autre chose que son invariable répertoire d'Ipod, lui donnaient réellement envie de savourer les pulsations qui battaient ses tempes.

Il faisait tellement chaud. Cette certitude vint cingler son crâne en milliers de flashs fulgurants tandis qu'elle bougeait ses hanches avec lascivité et rythme du même coup. Peut-être ne ressemblait-elle à rien, mais peu importait car personne n'y ferait attention : ils étaient tous aussi raides qu'elle, voire bien plus. Ses bras vinrent se porter au-dessus de sa tête et elle se laissa complètement aller, ôtant son gilet du même coup et l'envoyant valser plus loin. Ses cheveux fouettaient ses joues, ses épaules, son nez, par intermittences en battements rapides. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'air, mais elle ne les écoutait pas, peu concernée par leur douloureuse litanie. Elle était vivante. Elle était tellement vivante qu'elle sentait ses mollets crier à l'aide. Le sang pompait jusqu'à l'essence au creux de ses doigts, les rendant glacés alors qu'elle bouillait intensément. La foule se resserrait à certains moments, probablement parce que tous, ou presque, dansaient les yeux fermés.

Soif. Chaud. Soif. Chaud. _Vertiges_. Soif. Chaud. Manque de souffle. _Chaud._

La musique semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, et son corps suivait de plus en plus assidument les trajectoires rythmées qu'entrainaient les enceintes. La voix du chanteur pénétrait dans sa chair jusqu'à s'y inscrire : des frissons s'imprimaient dans sa peau, à chaque fois qu'il susurrait ses mots scabreux.

Effectivement, elle était en train de « perdre le contrôle ». La musique bascula brusquement sur un tout autre rythme, encore plus agressif, encore plus intense. C'était certes une bouillie de bruits électroniques, mais l'ensemble se rendait psychédélique e suffisamment grandiose pour faire flageoler ses jambes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et manqua de trébucher : bon sang, ce qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle était entourée de figures lascives. Beaucoup de couples. L'assistance semblait s'être à la fois dédoublée et réduite, donnant à la pièce une sorte d'aspect branlant. La lumière était éteinte et seule la lueur des deux lampadaires de l'extérieur pénétrait pour éclairer la salle.

Violet cherchait désespérément Tate du regard, mais il n'était plus avec les fumeurs. Un bras s'imposa alors fermement sur son ventre, la ramenant contre un torse. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et crier à l'impudent d'aller se faire enculer, mais voilà, elle reconnaissait la bague que l'inconnu portait au pouce. Un Serpent.

_Tate. _

Sa bouche frôlait le lobe de son oreille droite, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, comme pour l'attraper mais sans se faire suffisamment présentes pour le faire véritablement.

- Continue.

Bordel.

- Le plan…, murmura-t-elle, la bouche aussi sèche que la Vallée de la Mort.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, assura-t-il.

Il sentait l'herbe à plein nez, ou peut-être était-ce la pièce. Sa voix semblait lointaine, mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle était complètement ravagée ?

- Continue, répéta-t-il.

Ses épaules attrapaient presque les siennes : sa carrure était plus qu'imposante, face à sa propre petitesse. Contre ses reins, elle sentait sans peine son excitation. C'était elle qui lui faisait un tel effet ? Sans même y réfléchir, elle glissa sa main contre son entrejambe, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il laissa échapper une approbation rauque dans son oreille, ce qui l'incita à ôter sa paume au plus vite. Il resserra son emprise sur elle au même moment.

- Tate, le plan, rappela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Mais ses dernières traces de contenance se perdaient dans ses mots. Tate ne dansait pas, il restait juste contre elle, dans son dos. Il la tenait contre lui avec fermeté et pourtant, une grande tendresse.

- Profite pas du fait que je sois bourrée.

Il ne répondit pas tandis que la musique s'emballait soudainement : les chants d'un loup et d'une chouette résonnaient en marteau-piqueur. Une voix d'enfant, d'un démon à la voix candide, se mit à murmurer. _Alive… Alive…_ Puis ce fut au tour d'une voix féminine mais agressive… et puis plus rien : d'immenses percussions électriques et quelques hurlements stridents.

Somme toute, il s'agissait là d'un calvaire assourdissant. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus : elle était comme en transe. Elle sentait ses yeux se révulser dans leurs orbites tandis que tout son corps vibrait au son des machines de chaos. Ses bras entouraient la nuque de Tate et elle se mouvait comme si elle se retenait de mourir. Le reste n'existait plus. Il n'y avait pas de reste. C'était comme si la pièce tremblait : le sol n'était pas stable et le plafond se rapprochait jusqu'à s'éloigner au ciel... c'était infâme. L'enfer s'imposait dans le réseau électrique, faisant grésiller les lampes et les enceintes, rendant l'ensemble de la scène encore plus épouvantable. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, cesser de faire voltiger ses muscles. Un feu bouillait dans ses veines, balayant la moindre petite sensation. Elle mourrait une seconde fois, et c'était bien plus douloureux et céleste que la première fois. Sa chair bouillonnait, flottait, au dessus de ses os, laissant les poils de ses bras se dresser jusqu'à devenir rigides. Complètement remplie d'éclairs et de fatales fréquences, sa langue se coinçait entre ses dents claquantes. Et elle en aurait presque senti le goût de ferraille.

Oui, du sang. Partout, du sang. Des cadavres. Du sang en grosses trainées sur les vitres, les rideaux neufs. Le parquet collait sous la vague écarlate qui dansait en éclaboussures. Des hurlements.

Violet rouvrit les yeux, mais rien n'y fit : ils se refermèrent et le massacre reprit derrière ses paupières. Des entrailles lui éclataient au visage, des gorges gargouillaient : bruit de couteau, de scie électrique, de tronçonneuse et de perceuse. Les murs allaient exploser avec les corps. Cela puait l'essence ravagée, la mort et le vieux cadavre. Des giclées d'hémoglobine dans la gueule. _Hurlements, hurlements_. Cheveux qui s'arrachent, peau qui se décolle, fracture systématique des deux épaules ; des nuques qui craquent, avec des rotules. Beaucoup beaucoup trop d'os qui se brisent. Bouillie impure, impie.

Le loup, la chouette, l'enfant.  
Strident. Une seule silhouette debout, et la lumière orangée des lampadaires par la fenêtre. La figure est sanguinolente et reste statique. Des rires hystériques perdus dans la machinerie enclenchée, l'affaire du diable. Des rires déments. Déments.

Et puis du sang, encore, partout ! De la douleur : des épingles, des brûlures et d'autres horreurs qui vont jusqu'à te ronger la moelle. Yeux qui pleurent, bouche qui fond. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance. _Hurlements, hurlements.  
_La tête de Violet était sur point d'éclater et de laisser voler sa cervelle en jets visqueux. Vertiges.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que l'usine ralentissait. La machinerie semblait moins huilée et elle s'enraya finalement dans un dernier _« Dead house ».  
_La maison était vide. Les enceintes toujours là, la laissant au milieu de la pièce dans le vacarme meurtrier qui reprenait de plus belle : la musique s'était bloquée. Puis une mélodie douce.  
Violet ne put que s'asseoir en tailleur et essayer de reprendre ses esprits… Mais sa tête tournait sous le coup de l'alcool. Où étaient passés les gens ? Cela n'avait aucune logique. Venait-elle d'halluciner ?  
Puis soudain, il y eut une silhouette devant elle : c'était lui.

- Où sont-ils ?, s'enquit-elle, comme à bout de force.

- Partis. Depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Violet le dévisagea sans pouvoir cacher son scepticisme : l'alcool se faisait encore diablement présent dans ses veines.

- Aide-moi à me relever : je veux me coucher.

Il ne se fit pas prier et vint attraper ses bras pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Elle chancelait. Sans hésiter, il glissa son bras sous ses cuisses et la souleva du sol. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du hall pour monter les escaliers, Ben Harmon les regarda passer, fusillant froidement Tate des yeux.

- Je te surveille, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque pleine de menace.

Violet garda les paupières closes.  
Elle sentit Tate monter les escaliers avec lenteur, probablement pour ne pas la brusquer. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il la déposait sur son lit. Sembla s'écouler une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le matelas s'affaisser : son hésitation n'avait pas été longue. Bientôt, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'arriva même pas à exprimer un grognement.

_Quelles retrouvailles…_, lui chantonnait son esprit. C'était pire que chaotique, mais quelque part, cela n'aurait pas pu se passer différemment. Il fallait un élément extérieur et une situation catastrophique. Elle ne serait pas allée lui parler _« comme ça », « pour rien »_.

- Demain…, réussit-elle finalement à articuler, la bouche pâteuse. Tu ne seras plus là.

Il ne répondit rien, préférant la serrer plus fort contre lui. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là de sa manière d'approuver. Rassurée par cette certitude, et donc confortée dans le fait qu'elle ne faisait plus rien de mal sinon respecter sa promesse, elle put se laisser aller à s'endormir entre ses bras.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait semblé, elle se réveilla.

Le jour était levé. La pièce était vide.


End file.
